This invention relates to a system for controlling an object interacting with a user and environment, and particularly to that for adapting, to a user, behavior of an object capable of behaving in an autonomous manner, thereby creating behavior highly responsive to the user or environment.
Heretofore, various controlling methods have been available for controlling an object in accordance with a user's demands.
In such controlling methods, normally, the user sets a desired target value at output, and the object is controlled in such a way that the output matches the target value, while feeding the output back to a control system which compares the feedback and the target value to adjust the output. In the above, by feeding the output back to the system to adjust the output, the output of the object to be controlled can approach the target value, thereby achieving control satisfying the user's preferences.
If a target value is inputted by the user, it is relatively easy to obtain output close to the user's preferences. For example, a temperature of air controlled by an air conditioner is an easy object because the relationship between output (cooling or heating air) and a target value (temperature) is simple, and thus anyone can set a thermostat of the air conditioner at a target value. However, if the relationship between output and a target value is complicated, especially in a control system wherein changing a target value affects not only one output but also other outputs, only a skilled person can change the target value.
Further, since humans have emotions and such emotions affect momentary preferences, for example, even if an object or device is designed specifically for one individual user, it would be difficult to control the object in such a way as to always satisfy the user.
In the above conventional control system, output from the object is designed to always approach the target value. Thus, the longer the object is used, the easier the prediction of behavioral patterns becomes for the user. If the user can predict the output from the object, the object cannot be used for creative assistance to the user's intellectual work or desire.